


How Planes Fly

by runningwyld



Series: It's About Damn Time [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coming Out to Family, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, New Jersey, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwyld/pseuds/runningwyld
Summary: Danny and Steve have been living together for a couple of months when they travel to New Jersey with Grace and Charlie to reveal their relationship to Danny's family.  How will his family react?





	How Planes Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon up to Season 7, Episode 8 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage) - After that, this series becomes slightly AU (See stories "Did You Mean It" and/or "Pick a Base") as Steve and Danny admit their feelings and begin a relationship. For the purposes of this series Danny's sister Bridget never visited Hawaii in Season 7, Episode 10 and Steve never got radiation poisoning. With that information, this story can stand alone. It begins about a month after Steve and Danny reveal their relationship to their friends and Danny moves in with Steve.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters. This is merely a work of fan fiction and no infringement is intended.

“The kids have spring break in a few weeks and I think we should all go to New Jersey,” Danny told Steve as they were driving home after work one evening.

“Jersey?” Steve asked incredulously. The way he’d said it, you’d think Danny had just suggested a trip to Mars.

“Yes, Jersey, you putz, New Jersey, where I am from, where Grace was born, where my parents and sisters live.  New Jersey.” Danny threw his hands up in frustration. 

“I know where New Jersey is, Danny.  What I don’t know is why you want us to go there now.  We have Grace and Charlie for their entire vacation, I thought we’d do something fun, maybe go to Maui.

“Jersey is fun,” Danny huffed.

“I’ve heard Jersey called a lot of things, buddy, but fun isn’t one of them.”

“Hey, don’t disparage the land of my birth.”

“Why not? You disparage mine all the time.  Now what’s really going on?  I thought you were going to take the kids to see your folks for a week in the summer like usual.”

“I think it’s time we told my family about us and I’d like to do it in person.”  Danny looked over at his partner and he could tell Steve was processing what he’d just said.  He knew Steve had probably assumed Danny’s family already knew about the very significant change in their relationship. Grace and Charlie knew from the start and they’d told the team and the rest of their _ohana_ a month ago, so the fact that Danny hadn’t told his New Jersey family was probably something of a surprise.

“You mean you haven’t told them yet?” Danny could tell Steve was trying not the feel hurt that he’d kept their relationship a secret from his family for four months.

“No, but it’s not because I don’t want them to know.  I do. I want everyone to know.  I’ve almost told them a hundred times, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought it was something I should tell them in person.”

“Why? Do you think they’ll be upset?” Steve’s hands clinched on the steering wheel as he stared straight ahead.

“No, not upset exactly … more like confused.  I mean, I’ve never dated a man in my life and here I am at 40 living with and sharing my life and kids with my very-male partner.  There are bound to be questions.  Questions I’m still not sure I have all the answers to.  I think, though, if they see us together, all of us, Grace and Charlie too, it will make things easier. They’ll be able to see how much we love each other, that we’re a family. So, while they may still be confused, they’ll accept it and be happy for us.  At least I think they will.”

“That makes sense, I guess.” And, it did.  Neither he nor Steve had been involved with a man before, so it was understandable that people who knew that might be confused by their relationship, especially Danny’s family who hadn’t spent much, if any, time around the two of them together. Their friends and family in Hawaii took it in stride, but then, they had seen them together for years and knew how much they loved each other, so when he and Steve became a couple, it was not much of a surprise at all.

Danny reached over and a placed a hand and Steve’s leg. “Babe, I hate keeping this from them.  I’m not ashamed or embarrassed, I just think we should tell them in person so we can answer their questions and they can see firsthand how happy we are, how happy the kids are.”

Steve finally glanced at him and gave a quick nod. “Yeah, okay, I’ll let the governor know that Five-0 will be short-staffed that week.  In fact, maybe I’ll see if she’ll let the whole team stand down for the week.  We’ve had back-to-back cases for the last six months and we could all use a week off.”

“Thanks, Steve, I mean it.  I’ll let Ma know we’re coming.” A grin broke out on Danny’s face. “Get ready to eat the best of lasagna of your life.” Danny brought his fingers to his mouth and lightly kissed the tips in the universal gesture of deliciousness.

“If it’s better than yours, I’ll definitely look forward to it.  Besides, I can’t wait to see this amazing place called New Jersey that you’re always raving about.”  Steve reached down and squeezed Danny’s hand before returning his own to the steering wheel. “What excuse are you going to give for me tagging along on a trip with you and your kids?”

“I’ll just tell them that you’ve been disgusting me for years with your poor taste and lack of knowledge when it comes to good pizza and that I finally had enough.”

“I’m going to gain five pounds on this trip, aren’t I?”

“It’s very possible, babe, but don’t worry, I’m sure we can figure out a way to work it off.”

The grin on Steve’s face told Danny that he was already considering the possibilities.

_H50  H50  H50  H50  H50  H50 H50  H50  H50  H50  H50  H50 H50  H50_

Three weeks later, their little family of four was making their descent into Newark.  While it was still the middle of night in Hawaii, it was 7:00 Saturday morning in New Jersey, but they had all managed to get a little bit of sleep on the plane.  A nap would definitely be in order later though, especially for Charlie who tended to get hyper when he was overly tired. Since their flight got in so early and they planned to rent a car anyway, Danny had told his folks not to bother meeting them at the airport. 

Once both the rental car and the luggage were retrieved – it always amazed Danny how much stuff a teenage girl and a six-year-old boy apparently needed for a five day trip – there was a small battle over who would drive.  Danny eventually won when he very calmly explained to Steve that he actually knew the way to his parents’ house and Steve did not.  On the drive, Danny reminded Grace and Charlie not to mention that he and Steve were dating and living together.  His sisters were coming over to the house for dinner and they planned to tell everyone then.  Danny thought it would be easier to get everyone’s questions out of the way at one time.

“Why’s it a secret, Danno?" Charlie asked from the backseat.  "I think it’s awesome.  I was super-excited when you told me. Is that it?  Is it a surprise?”

“Yeah, Charlie, it’s a surprise, so until tonight, just pretend. Okay?”

“Okay, Danno.  I like surprises and I’m a good secret-keeper.” Danny caught Grace’s eye-roll in the rear-view mirror, but she had a smile on her face, so he let it go.  He glanced over at Steve where he sat in his unaccustomed place in the passenger seat and saw a fond smile on the other man’s face as he watched the scenery go by. Everything was going to be alright, Danny thought.  As much as he loved his parents and sisters, what the three people in the car with him thought was really all that mattered.

By the time they made it to his parents’ house, it was 9:00 a.m. and after effusive greetings and an untold number of hugs from his mother, they all naturally ended up in the kitchen. 

“I know you’re all exhausted and probably want to take a nap,” Clara told them, “but you need to have a little something to eat first.  You’ll sleep better.  Danny, I have fresh sourdough bread and croissants. Steve, I also have yogurt, fresh fruit, and granola.  Just help yourselves, everything is ready and waiting.”   

Steve leaned down and gave Clara a kiss on her cheek.  “This is great.  Thanks and thanks for allowing me to tag along with Danny and the kids.  After seven years of hearing how much better New Jersey is than Hawaii, I told Danny it was time to prove it.”

“Steve, dear, you are welcome here anytime.  And while New Jersey is my home and I love it, Danny is prone to exaggeration.”

“I, for one, agree with Danny,” Eddie told them. Danny's father was Jersey through and through.  “Who in their right mind would want to live in a place with no seasons and don’t even get me started on the cost of living. Sheesh.” Eddie threw up his hands and shook his head as if he couldn’t imagine anyone would willingly choose to live in Hawaii.

Steve slapped the older man on the back and laughed.  “Okay, Danny is beginning to make much more sense to me now.”

_H50  H50  H50  H50  H50  H50 H50  H50  H50  H50  H50  H50 H50  H50_

 

Later that afternoon, Danny’s sisters, Stella and Bridget, along with Bridget’s husband, Ted, and their two kids, descended upon the Williams’ household.  After more hugs and an hour spent catching up on the happenings in both Hawaii and New Jersey, Danny stood up from his seat next to Steve on the couch.  “Ma, I’ll go preheat the oven for the lasagna.”  He motioned for Grace to follow him to the kitchen.  “Monkey, will you please do your old man a big favor and take your brother and cousins up to your grandparents’ room and watch a movie or play a game for a little while?  I promise I’ll make it up to you later?  I really don’t want Charlie around if this doesn’t go well?”

“Are you going to tell them about you and Uncle Steve now?”

“Yeah.  You know I don’t like that I’ve been hiding it from them and I hate making you and your little brother lie.  I plan to spend the rest of my life with the big lug, so there’s no point putting it off any longer.”

“It’ll be okay, Dad.  Even if it’s not, you have my blessing and Charlie’s too.”

“Thank you, Grace.  That means a lot.” He pulled her into a hug.  He didn’t have to lean down nearly as far as he used to when he kissed her forehead and said, “Hey, Danno loves you.”

Grace smiled, “I love you too, Danno.”

As they broke apart, she said cheekily, “You’re still going to owe me big time for babysitting though.”

Danny just shook his head and laughed. “I’d expect nothing less.”

Once Danny helped Grace herd the other children upstairs with the promise of a movie, Danny returned to the kitchen, removed the lasagna his mother had prepared earlier from the refrigerator, and placed it in the oven, setting the timer. He then walked towards the family room, but paused before entering.  His father was in his recliner, as usual, and his mother was in her favorite chair as well.  Bridget and her husband, Ted, had pulled chairs in from the kitchen and Steve and his sister Stella were sharing the couch.  Had she moved closer to his partner in the five minutes Danny had been gone? Danny rolled his eyes at her not so subtle maneuver. As he looked around the room, he felt his heart rate pick up. Even though he was committed to Steve come hell or high water, what the people in this room thought mattered to him. Just then, Steve caught his eye and gave him a smile and a wink.  Danny let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and felt his anxiety ease.  My god, he had it bad.  All it took was one look from Steve and he knew everything was going to be okay.  He walked over, nudged Stella out of his way, and sat down next to the man he had every intention of spending the rest of his life with.

Danny cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “So, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I decided it was best to wait and do it in person because I knew there were bound to be questions.”

Before Danny could elaborate, his mother interrupted. “Is everything okay, Danny?” she asked anxiously.  “You’re not sick or anything, are you?  Your liver?”

“No Ma, I’m fine, it’s nothing like that.  This is actually good news.”

Clara’s demeanor immediately brightened. “Oh my goodness, you’re getting married.  Is it to that Melissa girl?  Why didn’t you bring her with you?”

“No, I’m not getting married,” Danny told her in exasperation. “Melissa and I broke up months ago.”

“You did? Why didn’t I know that?  I mean, it’s not like I didn’t expect it.  She was too young for you and you rarely ever mentioned her when we talked on the phone.” 

“Clara, just let the boy say what he has to say,” Eddie interrupted his wife.

“Thanks, Pop.”  Danny glanced around the room and took in the expectant faces of his family.  This was it, the moment of truth. He had tried to think about exactly what to say.  How do you explain to your family that at 40 years of age you have finally found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, and oh yeah, by the way, it’s another man?

“Out with it already, Danny,” Bridget chimed in.  “No one here is getting any younger.”

“Alright, here it is.  Ma you were on the right track.  No, I’m not engaged, but I am in a serious, committed relationship … a relationship that I have every intention of being in for the rest of my life.”

“Oh, Danny, I’m so happy for you,” his mother immediately gushed.  “I haven’t heard you talk this way about anyone since Rachel.  Come to think of it, even with Rachel there always seemed to be part of you that thought it couldn’t possibly last.  Tell us all about her.  You should have brought your girlfriend with you. I want to meet her.”

Before Danny could explain that Steve was his new girlfriend, or rather his boyfriend, life partner, whatever, his father decided to offer his congratulations.  “Son, I’m happy for you,” Eddie said.  “What’s her name?”

“Yeah, Danny,” Stella said. “Spill. What’s she like?  Where’d you meet?”

Bridget decided to circumvent Danny altogether.  “Steve, what’s this woman like?  Tell us everything.”

“Well, uh, I…” Steve turned to him in desperation, “Danny?”

“Hold up everybody, quit speaking all at once and let me finish, will you?” Once he had everybody’s attention again, Danny reached out and silently took Steve’s hand.”  He saw the confusion on the faces of his parents and his brother-in-law, but watched the dawning awareness come over the faces of his sisters.

“Danny?  Son?”

Danny felt Steve squeeze his hand in encouragement. “I don't have a new girlfriend. Steve and I are together and as of approximately two months ago, we are also living together. I know this must come as something of a surprise...”

“You think, big brother?” Bridget quipped.

Danny ignored his sister and quickly went on. “Look, I know you’re confused and probably have a lot of questions and Steve and I will try to answer them.  That’s why I wanted to do this in person.” If he wasn’t so anxious, Danny probably would have laughed at the fact that he had apparently rendered his very verbose family speechless.  “Well?”

“Oh son,” Clara cried, breaking the silence.  “Have you been keeping your sexuality hidden all this time?  Did you think we wouldn’t accept you if you told us you’re gay.  That breaks my heart.” 

“No, Ma.  I haven’t been in the closet all this time.  I swear.” Danny could see the tears in his mother’s eyes and was quick to reassure her.

“You haven’t? Then I’m not sure I understand.”

Steve chose that moment to chime in. “You’re not the only one, Clara.  Danny and I aren’t sure we understand either.”

“Look,” Danny told them. “The only way I know to explain it is that Steve and I fell in love with each other.  Not because we’re gay, the attraction actually came second, or third really because we were friends for a long time first.  Neither one of us has ever dated a man before, but at some point, we both realized that we couldn’t imagine our lives or our futures without the other one in it.  Somehow, we had become so much more than partners or even friends.  It just took us a while to realize it and even longer to admit it.”

“I assume this isn’t some higher spiritual plane platonic relationship?” Stella asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“No it’s not.  Once we admitted and more importantly, I think, accepted the fact that we loved each, the attraction pretty much followed immediately.”

“Look, I know it’s strange,” Steve said.  “I don’t think either Danny or I would consider ourselves gay, I guess you could say we’re bi-sexual, but that doesn’t really seem to fit either.  We decided from the start not to label it. All we know is that we love and are attracted to each other and since we’re in a committed, monogamous relationship, that’s all that really matters.”

Danny looked at Steve, impressed.  “Wow, babe, that was well said.”

Steve puffed out his chest.  “I have my moments.”

Danny got lost in Steve’s eyes for a minute before he was brought harshly back to reality by his father.  Eddie had moved forward in his chair and was sitting ramrod straight looking back and forth between Danny and Steve, before honing in on his son.  “Let me get this straight.  You’re not gay, but you’re in a physical relationship with a man?”

“It’s far from just a physical relationship.  I am in love with Steve as a person.  I would love him whether he was a man or a woman.  I just love him.”  Danny sighed, “I know this is hard to understand, Pop.  It was hard for both of us too.”

“I was the first to admit it though,” Steve interrupted.

“So not the point right now, Steven.” Danny scolded before turning back to his father.  “Look, Pop, this is not some mid-life crisis. I didn’t wake up one morning and say, “I’m 40, maybe I should give this gay sex thing a try.”  At his father’s slight flinch, Danny thought he might have gone too far, but he’d set his course so he kept going. “I really don’t know how to explain it.  Steve and I had an intimate connection almost from the start, but it certainly wasn’t sexual.  Although, it was often physical, in fact, I punched him in his arrogant face the first day we met after he practically shanghaied me into being his partner.  But, that was it, in less than a day we already had that trust, that connection.  It wasn’t long before we weren’t just partners at work, but friends outside of it.  I’ve never trusted any one in my life, hell with my life, the way I trust Steve. And, not only do I trust him with my life, but I trust him my children’s lives. He loves Grace and Charlie and they love him. We’re a family, an unconventional one maybe, but a family nonetheless.” He could tell his father was listening intently to what he was saying, but the look on his face was unreadable.  Danny really couldn’t tell if he’d made things better or worse.

“But, what about women?” Ted finally chimed in, clearly confused. Danny almost laughed at the baffled look on his brother-in-law’s face.

“What about women?  I love women, in fact, I adore women.  Just because I’m in love with Steve and physically attracted to him doesn’t mean I instantly stopped finding women attractive.  Just like when I was with Rachel, I still found other women attractive, that’s natural, I just didn’t act on that attraction because we were in a committed relationship.”

“But, won’t you miss being with a woman? Physically, I mean.” Danny could tell his brother-in-law was trying to understand what he was being told, but it was apparently such a foreign concept that Ted was having trouble grasping it.  Danny really couldn’t fault him for that.  If he’d been on the other side of this conversation even five years ago, he’d probably have had the same reaction.

“I don’t know … maybe ... sometimes, but when you really love someone and are committed to them, they are more important than any attraction you may have to someone else.  Look, I used to smoke cigarettes, but I gave them up when Rachel was pregnant with Grace because second hand smoke wasn’t good for her or the baby.  Do I still occasionally crave a cigarette? Yes, sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to smoke one.  I’d much rather not act on that craving than let my kids down, let myself down.  Being faithful to Steve is no different than being faithful to a woman.”

Ted slowly nodded, and Danny could also see the understanding on the faces of his sisters and mother.  His father, however, was clearly still having trouble accepting his son’s revelation.

“Pop?  Are we okay?”

Eddie shook his head.  “We will be, son.  I love you and nothing you say or do could change that, but I think I’m going to need a little time to wrap my mind around this.  You’ve got to understand that this is all new to me and coming out of the blue like this ... well, it’s a shock.”

“Mr. Williams, Eddie,” Steve dropped Danny’s hand and sat up straight, hands on knees.  Danny could see the intensity and earnestness on his face.  “I understand where you’re coming from.  I’m sure my father would have had much the same reaction.  But, I just want you to know that I love your son.  I’ve loved him for years.  We’ve been through hell and back together more than once.  If not for Danny, I wouldn’t be here today.  I don’t just mean the fact that he landed a plane when I couldn’t and gave me half his liver, although he’s saved my life too many times to count … I mean without him, I wouldn’t be the man I am today, a man with friends, and family, and a real home.” Danny reached over on laid a hand on Steve’s leg hoping to convey his support. “I really don’t know how to explain it, but when I met your son I was just a few days removed from six years’ worth of back-to-back SEAL missions. My father had just been murdered. I was closed off emotionally and had been for years.  The Navy was my life, sir, and that was fine by me. But Danny, he wouldn’t take my crap.  He always called me on it, still does.  He chipped away at my defenses and somehow slipped through.  He quickly became the most important person in my life.” Steve glanced over and Danny and gave him a small smile. “Danny’s right, that initial connection wasn’t sexual, but it sure as hell was emotional.  Over time, those feelings changed and our bond grew stronger until one day it dawned on me that in every way but one, we had become a couple. I realized that even after spending all day with him at work, I would still rather spend my off time with him and the kids than with anyone else. Even then, it took me a while to accept what that meant.  I’ve never been more nervous in my life than the night I decided to tell Danny how I felt.”

“He caught me in a weak moment,” Danny joked, leaning over to bump Steve with his shoulder.

Steve looked over and grinned. “Hey, I’m a highly trained Navy SEAL, I know how to determine the best moment to execute a strategic op.”

Danny just rolled his eyes and smiled at the big goof who just smiled right back. They got lost in each other for a moment and when they finally broke eye contact, he realized everyone was staring at them.  The women were all grinning. Even Ted had a slight smile. At some point his father had moved to stand behind his mother’s chair and was watching them closely. 

“Oh, Eddie,” Clara said reaching back to pull him around to sit on the arm of the chair.  “Look at them.  They’re so in love.  Steve makes our boy laugh. How can you not be okay with that?”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t okay with it, I just said I don’t understand it.  I don’t understand how planes fly either, but that doesn’t mean I think everyone should ride buses.”

“Well, sir,” Steve jumped in, “a plane’s engine moves the plane forward, which makes air flow over the wings and down towards the ground, which in turn creates lift and ....”

“Steven,” Danny interrupted before Steve could offer to give his father a flying lesson. “I don’t think Pop was actually asking for an explanation of how planes fly, I think he was giving us his blessing.”

Steve looked at Danny in confusion and then back up at Eddie, who was shaking his head and smiling. “Really?”

“Really, son,” Eddie said as he walked over.  “Welcome to the family.”  He reached out and shook Steve’s hand and then pulled Danny up from his seat and wrapped him in a hug.  He turned and kissed the side of his head.  “Son, I won’t pretend that I completely understand how this relationship happened, but if you’re happy, then I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Pop.” Danny said and was unashamed when his eyes filled with tears.  “That means a lot, to both of us.”

After he and Steve got hugs and congratulations from everyone in the room, they all sat back down.  This time he and Steve were pressed close together with Steve’s arm lying across the back of the couch and hanging down over Danny’s shoulder.  Danny, in turn, had once again placed his hand on Steve’s leg.  This time though, it wasn’t for moral support, it was just because.  Even before they were together, they always seemed to maintain some sort of physical contact whenever possible. 

“So, how do Grace and Charlie feel about the change in your relationship and the fact that you’re living together?” Clara asked.

“They totally have our support, Grandma,” Grace said entering the room with Charlie and their cousins in tow.”  Charlie immediately ran and jumped in Steve’s lap.

“Grace, I thought I asked you to stay upstairs.  How long have you been listening?”

“Not long, Dad.  After a while, when we didn’t hear yelling, I thought everything must be going okay.  I came down to check.  I told the kids to stay upstairs, but they followed me anyway.”  While she was speaking, Grace made her way over and squeezed between him and Steve, in a show of solidarity, Danny was sure.  It was hard to be upset at her for that.

“I’ve known since the morning after they had The Talk, but if you ask me, they should have gotten together a lot sooner.  Everyone back home thinks so too.  Auntie Kono and Jerry even had a shipper name for them, McDanno.”

“A what kind of name?” Eddie asked, confused.

“Ugh, don’t ask, Pop, it’s ridiculous.”

“A shipper name, Grandpa,” Grace said ignoring her father.  “That’s when you take the names of two people who you think ought to be in a relationship, and you mash them together to create a new name.  So, McGarrett and Danno becomes McDanno.  It’s their shipper name.  Get it?”

“I love it,” Clara exclaimed.

“McDanno, oh, we are definitely calling the two of you McDanno from now on,” Stella declared.  “Right, Bridget?”

“Oh, definitely,” Bridget agreed.  “McDanno. It’s just too adorable not to use as often as possible.”

“Thanks a lot, Gracie,” Danny told his daughter, ruffling her hair.

“I kind of like it,” Steve said.  “You like it too, don’t you, Charlie?” he asked, tickling the boy’s stomach.  Charlie just giggled and nodded.

Danny threw up his hands in mock outrage. “Traitors. My entire family is nothing but a bunch of traitors.” While outwardly Danny pretended to be upset at what he was sure would be the ubiquitous use of “McDanno,” on the inside, his heart was light.  All was right in his world.  He had Steve and his kids. Everyone was happy and healthy and they had the love and support of their family, both here and in Hawaii.  For the first time in his life, he was experiencing the joy of the moment without worrying about when it would all come crashing down around him. Although it was a totally foreign feeling, Danny recognized it as contentment and smiled.

“Okay, okay enough,” Danny told the room at large.  “I don’t know about everyone else, but I’m starving and from the delicious smells coming from the kitchen, the lasagna is just about ready.” While there was a mass exodus as everybody stampeded towards the kitchen, Danny reached out and pulled Steve back.

“Danny, I’ve been hearing about your mother’s lasagna for weeks, and now when it’s within tasting distance, you’re holding me back?”  Even while Steve was complaining, he placed his hands on Danny’s hips and pulled him in close.  “I hope you have a very good reason for keeping me from dinner.”

Danny pulled Steve down into a kiss.  When they separated, he reached up and cupped Steve’s check.  “I just wanted to say I love you and that I’m really looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you.”

Steve turned and kissed Danny’s palm before taking Danny’s hand away from his cheek and pressing it over his heart.  “No thoughts of the inevitable demise of our relationship?” he asked.

“Nope.”

“Huh, what do you know? Danny Williams is actually feeling optimistic about our relationship. Could admitting Hawaii is superior to New Jersey be next?

“Don’t hold your breath, babe.” Danny lightly patted his check before turning and heading towards the kitchen.”

“Hey, Danno?” Steve called.

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

 

  _ **The end  ... for now.**_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a story about Danny revealing his and Steve's relationship to his family for a while now, but it took me some time to really get a handle on how I wanted it to go. Once I actually sat down and started writing, it just kind of flowed. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this addition to my "It's About Damn Time" universe.


End file.
